Sick
by CheatingAtMonkeyBall
Summary: "Alright, Vega, if we're not going to get this project done, we might as well get you feeling better." Jori featuring Jade's softer side. Pure fluff.


Jade drove through the Hollywood Hills at a leisurely pace, cranking up her radio just to annoy anyone in a fancy house that had their window open. She was going to see Tori to work on a project, reluctantly. She couldn't quite understand why Sikowitz was so pent on getting the girls together, but this was definitely not the first time Jade's been to work at Tori's house.

It actually seemed to get worse after she broke up with Beck again. Suddenly that scriptwriting exercise dragged on longer than she thought, and she was actually tolerating the youngest Vega. Jade sighed as she pulled into the driveway. She supposed they were friends now; Tori had definitely earned it. Besides, she didn't frown every time she thought about the girl; sometimes (quite a few times) she'd even smile at a memory.

Jade knocked on the door and waited, fingers fidgeting. She could just imagine the Latina opening the door wearing her cute glasses and that oversized purple shirt. She'd crinkle her nose at having to open the door then smile vibrantly at Jade and offer her inside. Instead Trina opened the door with a face covered in toothpaste. Jade raised a pierced eyebrow at the girl whilst searching the surroundings of the Vega living area and kitchen for Tori. When she saw no sign of her Jade looked back to Trina.

In the simplest of words, "Tori's _sick," _Trina mumbled whilst picking her teeth. Something about hearing those words made Jade freeze. Before Trina could slam the door in Jade's face, the goth girl was already in the house heading up the stairs. She knew the way to Tori's bedroom and even the contents of her underwear drawer from the many times she's snooped around this house.

Jade barged in to see a less than well Tori under covers, sweating profusely, and looking as pale as Jade herself. When Tori saw Jade she frowned, looking even worse, "Did I not text you?" Jade peered at her phone to see five "new text messages" from Tori. "Sorry, Jade, but there's no way I can help you with the script right now." Finishing her sentence the Latina coughed and wiped her forehead with an equally sweaty palm.

Jade pulled the sleeve of her shirt over her hand and wiped Tori's forehead for her. "Is no one taking care of you?" Tori shook her head, noting that Jade's fingers had subconsciously found their way to Tori's hair. Jade sighed and walked out of the room. Tori thought Jade was just going to leave it at that. Sure, they were friends now, but she _knew_ Jade. Jade never got tangled up in something if she wasn't committed to it, and helping a sick Tori was probably not on her commitment list.

It really shocked her when Jade not only returned but returned with a cool wet rag, ginger ale, and saltine crackers just five minutes later. Tori started to say something, but Jade shook her head. "Alright, Vega, if we're not going to get this project done, we might as well get you feeling better."

Tori bit back a smile and thanked god for the illness that was hiding her blush at the gesture. The Latina watched Jade ring out the rag and place it on Tori's head. "Jade, you don't have to do this," Tori told her, "I'll be fine if I just rest."

Something in Jade's eye was twinkling when she responded, "No, I wasted gas driving over here, so it's going to be worth my time." Tori beamed before going into a coughing fit. There was definitely more to it than that. Jade helped a wheezing Tori sit up and gave the girl a can of ginger ale with a straw. "Sip, slowly," Jade instructed, watching the girl's lips intently as she drank. The carbonation slowly began to settle Tori's system, and she could tell that the sweating was becoming lesser.

Tori went to lie back down, but Jade shook her head. "Stay seated." The sick girl saw Jade reach for the package of saltines. "Eat," Jade instructed, placing a cracker up to Tori's mouth.

The Latina raised an eyebrow. "I'm perfectly capable of eat-"

"_Eat,_" Jade stressed as if there was a dire consequence at stake. Tori sighed but nibbled on the cracker in front of her. Jade flipped the cloth on Tori's head to a cooler side.

Tori saw just how gingerly Jade was treating her and grabbed the girl before she could fuss over her anymore. "Why are you taking such good care of me."

The twinkle in Jade's eye was revealed to be tears as she looked away to reach for the ginger ale again. She gave the can and straw to Tori before looking down. "No one ever really… took care of me when I was sick. My parents were always fighting or working. My brother never came home if he didn't have to."

"You were all alone?" Tori asked softly clasping to Jade's hand firmly. She imagine a little Jade scared and alone shivering under the covers. She imagined Jade crying and being sick on the floor and having to clean it all by herself. Suddenly Tori found herself hugging Jade tightly, refusing to let her go. "Thank you so much, Jade."

The goth girl hid her flaring cheeks in Tori's shirt and whispered, "You're welcome, Tori."

_I got asked to do a sick prompt on tumblr, and here it is. Also, if you're reading my story "Trust Issue" I'm working on it right now and will try to update it tonight! Once I get back into the groove, updates will be more frequent. Okay (: For now enjoy this little oneshot_


End file.
